Children of the Bad Revolution
by electricsilhouette
Summary: He was the fallen angel. She was his salvation ; Post-apocalyptic AU
1. Prologue

god electric, another story? you havent even finished chapter 7 of atwp  
sigh. im sorry this idea just crept up on me AND I HAD TO WRITE IT DOWN. anyways here's the extremely short prologue. i will post chapter 1 tonight :)

**_Disclaimer:_****_I had a kitty but it died so i dont have anything_**

* * *

Prologue

Gothel stood at the top of the building. She looked over the city-_her city._ Every single structure was covered in ash; the walls crumbling into pieces, windows cracked and cars overturned in every street. The fires of the past weeks have long gone to embers but patches of black were still visible even from afar. The sky had turned an ashen scarlet; the limitless stretch of clouds mourning over the collapsing city.

Every street, corner, and alley was empty. The people had retreated back in terror in their own homes. Doors were locked and barred. Even the dogs dare not venture out into the open.

Armed guards stood beside her as Gothel looked out into the horizon of the ocean. The setting sun was reflected on still waters but even such a view could not stop her from anxiously wiping the sweat from her palms on her pant leg. _It's almost time._ She thought to herself.

A moment of silence lingered as the last rays of the sun touched the tip of the sea. Everyone held their breath.

Her eyes stared straight ahead. As soon as the sun died down she saw it; a tiny figure on the horizon, slowly pushing itself to land. The guards tightened their grip on their guns. The dark silhouette grew closer with every second that passed. Gothel waited unmoving in her place. Then the sirens blared.

_Raiders._

* * *

yay or nay?


	2. I

*gross laughter*

ye i deleted my one shot bc meh. i still have to write a few more one shots. i promise i will post it again (once i have at least 3 one shots)  
and uhm.. this didnt even reach 2k words but whatever. hiccup's gonna be in the third chapter so stayed tuned for that cuz shizz is definitely going down.

peace

**_Diclaimer: why do i even bother_**

* * *

The screams were heard across the halls. Lights flickered in the corners of each hallway; darkness filling the room for a few moments.

Rapunzel woke up screaming again. She was reaching out for someone; a woman dressed in white beckoning her to come forward. But every time she stretched her hands, her fingers went right through the woman like air. Then there was a great fire. Everyone was screaming for help but she could not help but stare. She looked down at her hands and saw thick blood running down her arms. That's when she woke up. Beads of sweat rolled down her face, staining her sheets. She woke up to the dimness covering her, suffocating her.

Slowly she sat up, the muscles beneath her skin straining and aching. Her bare feet met with the cold floor, sending shivers up her legs. She listened to the silence in the room. But if she listened carefully she could hear it; she could hear what the thick concrete walls could not keep out: fear.

Tiny heads peeked out from under the sheets right across the room. Even in the darkness she could see the pale frightened faces.

"What is it little ones?" Rapunzel walked over to the bunked beds lined across the wall. Children not older than ten huddled in their tattered sheets. The eldest of them, Elia, sat up. "You had another nightmare 'Punzie." Squeaked her tiny voice.

Rapunzel forced a small smile and stroked the girl;s hair. "You don't need to worry about me."

"Are they coming tonight?" asked a small boy of six. He was hugging his knees to his chest. Rapunzel's heart broke. She looked at the frightened children with pity in her eyes. They will never know how it is to be a child. The world made them grow up fast. _Too fast. _All their life they only knew how to hide in fear. He wanted to shield them from all the hurts of the world. But how could she when she too was broken?

"No little one." Her voice dropped to a low whisper but was filled with doubt. "Just stay here okay? I'm going to look for Gothel."

The children nodded meekly. There were no windows so Rapunzel could not see what was happening outside. She grabbed what was left of her tattered coat and slung it over her shoulders. Exiting the quarters, Rapunzel stumbled through the crumbling halls. She could tell that by this time everyone was already inside their own rooms.

The stench of anxiety seeped through the cracks on the doors and windows. With each step she felt the biting cold even more. Bits of rubble and cement were crushed beneath her feet.

After winding her way through several halls, Rapunzel found herself at the entrance of the shelter. She peeked through the window cracks and saw twilight unfold outside. _Please let there be no attacks tonight._ She had been uttering silent prayers in her sleep for days now. Prayers that were always answered by nightmares. Every night when the gates of the city closed and the streets empty of any sign of life, Rapunzel prayed that the raiders woulf not come.

But they still did. Weeks pass and they came and destroyed and took what they could. Ever since she was a child she had seen her people live in fear of the raiders. Even the city's soldiers could not protect them from the strangers' guns and machines.

Rapunzel closed her eyes. _Don't let them come. _

The sirens sounded. The silence was replaced by the shrill noise of the signal. She can feel the earth shake with the soldiers' rhythmic matching. _One. Two. Three. _She counted in her head. _Four. Five. Six. Don't let them come. Seven. Eight. Nine. _The first shouts were heard from a distance and the hair on the back of Rapunzel's neck stood.

Then she ran.

* * *

"Lock the gates and position every spare man you have at the watchtowers." Gothel shouted commands at the guards as they went. The night was fast approaching and even so was their armed visitors. "They can burn and pillage the farmlands but do not let them come near the shelters."

The soldiers nodded and ran to spread word. The sirens have stopped sounding minutes ago and chaos had already taken over. She glanced at the sea and saw that the ships were close to landing on shore. If her vision is right then she saw at least five ships sailing and from experience it was enough to burn down a city.

"Make sure the children are safe. Guard the storages as well." The soldiers lined up at the gates; some were waiting in armed vehicles and others were positioned at 20 foot watchtowers. Each tower stood a few meters apart with a pathway connecting them that stretched around the city. The men in white uniforms stood out against the dark night.

They were almost there. She can almost hear their guns clicking from afar.

Her guards marched beside her. "We've placed at least a hundred men at the gates and fifty are patrolling the perimeters in case they attack elsewhere."

"And what of the shelters?" Gothel inquired.

"We've gathered every man we could inside and at every entrance."

She nodded and glanced at the building that barely held together in front of her. The 5 storey shelter stretched for a few meters which contained most of the city's storage rooms and quarters for the children and the disabled. It was their last hope of regaining their strength and to rebuild what they can of their home. And Gothel was determined to lead her people to a better future. She was not going to let anyone get in harm's way no matter what the cost.

The large metal doors opened.

_God help us all._

* * *

Hundreds of people hurried down the halls. They bumped at each other and squeezed themselves against the narrow passageways that led to the basement of the building. The guards followed at the rear of the crowd. Their eyes had to adjust to the dimness and relied on the walls for direction.

"Hurry now children." Rapunzel ushered dozens of children towards the stars; their tiny feet struggling to keep up with the frantic crowd. There was chaos yet there were no shouts to be heard. They were used to this; running through cracking walls and praying they would survive another night.

Once everyone was safe inside the large room, they huddled together and listened in silence to the commotion outside. Rapunzel gathered the younger ones to one side and held their cold hands, offering what little reassurance she could give. And so the people of Corona waited in the dark. They sat staring at the ceiling, listening to the marching outside. Nobody could move. Not one of them dared to speak.

There was a muffled explosion but everyone flinched not knowing who fired it. One of the youngest girls cried, hugging Rapunzel's side. "What is it Addie?" She turned the sobbing toddler to face her.

The girl wiped the tears that stained her reddening cheeks. Her eyes were sunken and dark from fatigue and hunger. Her long dark hair was now thin and limp, thick strands resulting to tangles and became infested with lice. The girl's bones were visible beneath the flesh; her arms blotchy and pale, bruises appearing almost everywhere. She stared at Rapunzel with red eyes. "I forgot my teddy on my bed."

"Shut it Addie. You can survive the night without your precious bear." Snapped the girl's sister who was shivering under her large coat which did nothing to ease the cold.

Rapunzel wiped off the soot from the girl's face and stood up. "It's okay. I'll go get it." Her voice dropped to a low whisper. The explosions grew louder and more frequent. She hoped that they wouldn't reach the gates. _God please don't let them past the gates. _Two guards stood by the doorway, preventing anyone from going out until the attacks were over. Rapunzel took a deep breath.

"I need to go out." She told the guards with as much strength as she could muster in her voice.

"No one is allowed to exit this shelter until the attacks are over." The guard replied in a gruff voice, blocking the door. "You of all people should know that."

The other guard eyed her sternly and Rapunzel suddenly felt like a child again. She shifted on her feet but managed to look the person in the eye, "I won't be long. I promise."

But the guard was indignant. He stayed rooter to his spot, unmoving and unafraid. Then another explosion was heard but this time it felt closer; the earth shook beneath them. Rapunzel felt her heart drop as blast after blast made its way to the ground. _This has never happened before _. Even the guards seemed to have an unsettling expression on their faces. Everyone was terrified and huddled closer to each other. Then one final boom was heard, this time the whole room shook, sending rubble and dust everywhere. Rapunzel was thrown off balance, sending her crashing to the ground.

People were screaming and running towards the exit but only to be stopped by the guards. Rapunzel stood and pushed her way towards the children who were clutching at each other in the farthest corner of the room. She took their cold hands. "I'm going to get you out of here, okay?" She looked back at the guards who were being almost crushed by the screaming citizens.

She led the children to the back part of the room. Standing on the stacked boxes, she clawed at a dusty long-forgotten window that was big enough to fit a small person. Pushing it outward, the glass sent dust and ash everywhere, revealing the night ahead. They were forbidden to venture out of the shelters during raids but if they were going to do nothing, they were just one explosion away from being crushed to death.

"You go first Elia. Then help me with the others." The girl did as told and cautiously climbed up the boxes. She grabbed at the edges of the window and slowly wiggled herself out.

Next were the smaller children. Rapunzel helped up the frightened kids until everyone was outside. She could still hear shouting and…gunshots.

:Punzie," Addie peeked through the small window. "My teddie."

Another gunshot was heard. "I'll get it, don't worry. Elia, take the children to the north posts."

"What?" She asked over the noise.

"Take the children to the northern posts and find Eugene. You'll be safe there for now. I'll come back for you. I promise."

The girl nodded bravely but Rapunzel could see fear in her wide eyes. _So young to see so much of the world. Too young. _She watched the group disappear into the dark before turning back towards the chaos inside. She quietly pushed herself among the people crowding at the door. They cried for help, for the guards to let them out. 'It was safer here' was all the reply they could get. Rapunzel felt her lungs contracting. She flattened herself against the cool metal surface. The guards were too busy handling the mob. Inching herself, her fingers reached for the handle. She needed only a fraction of the guards' attention elsewhere to slip out and run into the dark halls before they could even look back.

* * *

ehe


	3. II

**~A.N. Hello **

**i dont own anything**

* * *

She had to feel her way through the walls. Rapunzel carefully climbed up the stairs towards the children's quarters. Even though she knew the facility like the back of her hand, it still took a few minutes to walk the darkness. There were still explosions outside; each one making her jump in her step.

The hallway turned right into a one with a few dim lights barely hanging from the ceiling. Rapunzel walked faster, a sickening feeling in her gut. The noise of the basement was far behind her and the muffled chaos of outside took over. Every few doors that passed, she paused and listened. More shooting. More screaming. But she was listening for something else. _Aren't there supposed to be guards here? _Beads of sweat rolled down her face and neck. If only the noise wasn't so loud, she would have heard her own heart beating in her chest; her lungs exploding in their cages.

Her legs pushed her on. She had to get to the children. Rapunzel hoped they had safely made their way to the barracks. _Please no more gunshots._

The quarters were just a few doors away. When she finally reached it, Rapunzel breathed a sigh of relief. The door opened to the windowless room. The beds on opposite sides of the room were empty and unoccupied. She quietly walked over to one of the bunks and dug into the sheets for a stuffed animal. In mid-reach, something made her body freeze. The hairs on the back of her neck stood and she felt her skin go ice cold.

Gunshots. Several of them were heard just a few corridors away. The muffled sound echoed down the halls and she knew what just happened. She gripped the steel bars of the bed tightly and cursed.

Rapunzel listened.

First it was just a soft thud. Then another. And then another. Several seconds passed before it grew louder. Rapunzel's eyes grew wide when she realized they were footsteps. Without thinking twice, she dropped on all fours and squeezed herself under the bed. The springs creaked slightly and she had to press her cheek onto the cold cement to keep her back from pushing up against the bed. Her chest rose and fell with each painful breath. She could feel the world closing in on her. Her lungs wheezed out unsteady breaths, making no sound.

Dust plastered itself onto her arms but she didn't care. The footsteps were now drawing near and Rapunzel's head was spinning. She was going to faint. _Thud. Thud. Thud. _She felt the floor beneath her move to the beat of the steps. _Oh god, oh god please don't._

"…head qua…this is Sn-…shelters…civillians..unharmed…"

She heard a deep muffled voice outside and it was like he was talking to someone else. There must be two or more of them outside. Cold beads of sweat rolled down the small of her back and she felt herself freeze under the springs of the bed. The sound of blood rushing inside their veins filled her ears. She couldn't think clearly and she feared that the loud beating of her heart echoed across the halls. Rapunzel could hear the intruders draw near and she had nowhere else to run. The sound of gunshots didn't cease outside. But her shaky breaths seemed louder. The blonde moved to cover her mouth with a shaking hand.

This time she felt the footsteps stop near the quarters. _Oh god no._ The voices seemed louder this time.

"How much time have we got?" Asked one that sounded raspy and seemed to belong to a girl.

Her companion answered in a deep voice, "Not much. We have to salvage whatever we can in what little time they gave us."

"Let's check the rooms then."

Rapunzel breathed even heavier than before. _No, no please no. _She frantically looked for a possible way out but there was none. In the darkness of the room all she could see were the cramped beds and the small drawers beside them. Pressing her elbows onto the dust-covered floor, Rapunzel pushed herself across it. She dragged her tiny body as quietly as she could, moving towards the end of the room. But even these small movements proved to be quite difficult to accomplish. She was almost under the last bed.

And then she heard the door creak open.

A bright light spilled out into the room and that made Rapunzel stop in her tracks. The intruders stepped inside the room, the light moving along with them. There were only two people, just as she thought.

There were a few seconds of silence which made her heart race even more.

"It's just some sleeping quarters. Nothing here for us probably." Said the man.

His companion walked forward and Rapunzel prayed she wouldn't be caught. "Yeah, you're right. Let's move on."

With those words, Rapunzel wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but she knew she would be heard if she dared. The two were almost out of the door and she was almost ready to squeeze herself out of her hiding spot when a large rat trailed across the floor and onto her hand. Rapunzel let out a small shriek and flinched, hitting her head on the springs of the bed. Realizing what she had just done, she placed her hand on her mouth. But it was too late. The footsteps and ceased and her blood ran old.

"Wait, someone's here." The intruder said, pointing her light at the floor. Rapunzel tried to shuffle her way to the wall, trying to avoid the light.

"Whoever's there better get out of wherever you're hiding." The man said.

"Show yourself now or we'll have to drag you out."

Rapunzel wanted to cry. She wanted to claw her way out and run past them, leaving the shelter, the screaming people inside the basements, behind. She only wanted to run from everything. But here she was, stuck under a bed, unable to even lift her head from the ground. But she knew running was out of the question. She was trapped and she had no choice but to do whatever they asked her to. If it meant her life then she'd gladly do it.

The blonde pushed herself out of the bed and shakily moved to get up. Her knees shook and she had to hold onto the bed post to steady herself. The light was pointed towards her, blinding her. Her hand went up towards her face to shield her eyes from the light. She couldn't see who the intruders through the gaps of her fingers were but their silhouettes were outlined against the doorway.

"State your name." The female figure said in a harsh and raspy voice.

Rapunzel swallowed the big lump in her throat. "Ra-r-Rapunzel." She answered in a meek voice.

The male figure stepped forward, lowering his weapon with the light attached to it. She saw that he could have been no more than her age. His dirt-ridden shaggy hair went down to just below his ears. His face was slightly tan but sunken. There were bags under his gray eyes and she could see the scratches and marks on his cheeks even in the dim light. The boy's clothes were tattered and held together by bandages. On his chest was a strap with a symbol attached to it but Rapunzel couldn't quite see what it was.

"Rapunzel…" He stopped just a few feet away from her and turned off his light. They were silent for a few moments before the boy raised his weapon towards Rapunzel. "Show us to the kitchens or we'll shoot."


	4. III

Cold water ran down his face and neck. He splashed more onto himself, rubbing his hands onto his cheeks. The red marks were beginning to face into scabs and the pain was barely noticeable but it still didn't change the fact that they were still there. That even though it would heal, they'd still show as faint marks. He rubbed onto it more, scrubbing the dirt away. But still he felt dirty. _Impure._

He stared at his hands and was repelled by their appearance. Dirt was buried under his fingernails and his fingers were calloused, burnt and scratched. Hands that hurt. Hands that kill. _Hands of a sinner._

_Why am I doing this? _He thought to himself for the hundredth time. _What am I here for? Am I really just a mindless killer?_

"Hiccup," a voice called out from behind him and shook him out of his reverie. "We have 30 minutes."

The boy nodded, and grabbed at a towel to dry himself. The time on his watch read that it was roughly 20 minutes till 6. He glanced out the small window to his right and saw that it was indeed almost sunset. The clouds were painted gray over the orange sky. There were streaks of red across it. He wanted to just stand there at the sky and stare at it forever but he knew he couldn't. Time will never stop for him. It pushed him towards wherever it wanted him to go. And he will never have a say in its decisions.

Hiccup went to grab his bag full of ammo before heading out the door. Outside were more people like him going to and fro buildings, some carrying bags of weapons. He glanced around for someone in particular before heading into the direction of the loaded trucks. There were a few people crowding there.

"Hey," He called out to one in particular. A big bulky man turned around. He was about twice the size as Hiccup was. There wasn't really much to set him aside from the other men there except for the fact that his right leg was made of metal parts and there was a gun attached to where the lower part of his left arm should have been. "Gobber. Have you seen the chief?"

"'E's back at HQ dealin' with some'in" Gobber replied, adjusting the metal contraption on his arm. "But 'e'll come 'round in a few minutes"

A few more boxes were carried off and loaded onto trucks; all of them containing weapons and ammo. As soon as at least 10 trucks were fully loaded, they were drove onto the harbour where 5 ships were waiting. _War ships_. They stood an astounding 10 feet of hard metal and iron. The sides were rigged with canons and heavy ammo guns in case of battles at sea.

Hiccup ran over to where the others stood. A group of five teenagers were huddled near the boxes of gunpowder. They were of different heights and sizes but they all looked the same. Memories of countless fighting and pain were written all over their faces.

"They say this is to be the last expedition for a long time." A girl of 19 remarked to them as Hiccup neared. Her dirty blonde hair was tucked into a tight braid that ran down midway her back. Her face was painted with dark mud and red paint so as to conceal her face. In fact, they all had their faces painted. It was their sort of habit; a tradition they made all on their own. Astrid turned to Hiccup and gave him a small smile but in her eyes were flashes of despair and anger.

He couldn't remember the time when their laughs and smiles weren't forced. He couldn't remember the time when they lived lives of normal children. It only hurt his head when he tried.

Fishlegs, a large boy of 18 handed him a bowl. Hiccup dipped his hands into it and fished it out, revealing red paste all over it. He wiped it all over his face in an incoherent pattern. He nods to the others and they all turned towards the ships. All in all they were about half a thousand in number and their weapons were double that. Ranging from 18 year olds to fathers of three, girls and boys who learned to cast away childhood at a young age, they were all armed with guns and scars. They've started to load the ships now. Lifeless eyes looked up to the massive ships whose sails bled red against the nearing twilight.

It was time.

"If you so much as let out a single word, I will personally make sure that you won't get to see the light of day." The girl, Ruffnut, she learned, held a small knife to Rapunzel's side. It was barely an inch from her skin and she could almost feel the cold blade sliding into the flesh.

Rapunzel nodded once, feeling helpless and scared. The three were huddled behind an overturned desk. Several Coronian guards passed by, and Rapunzel couldn't do anything but just stare and hope. Her captors squatted on each side of her. She struggled to think and her vision was blurring with salty tears. Her lips were chapped and devoid of any words. _Dear god let me live._

Once the guards have passed, she was dragged up to stand and pushed towards the direction of the kitchens. They stumbled in the darkness, bumping into a few chairs and tables along the way. Finally they reached the pantry. The boy pushed Rapunzel towards the heavy metal door, pointing this gun at her.

"Open it." He ordered in a low voice.

The blonde shakily went to turn the metal shaft. It creaked loudly and she flinched at the sound. She felt her two captors shift uneasily behind her.

"Jesus." Ruffnut said hissed, annoyed. She proceeded to walk up to Rapunzel and touched the tip of her gun on her back. "Just fuckin' open it."

Rapunzel nodded, placing her side against the heavy door and pushed. The metal slid against the concrete in reluctance. She peeked at what was inside and found a half empty pantry. The opened boxes barely had any food and the shelves were almost scraped clean. For the past few months, the city had barely enough food to feed the people once a day. Because of the raids, the people- _her people_ were left hungry and sick. Rapunzel felt rage wash over her and the tears that she'd been holding back were brimming in her eyes.

The boy pushed her inside and she almost tripped over her own feet. Ruffnut grabbed Rapunzel's arm and pulled her aside, closing the door a bit. Then they proceeded to turn on their lights and examined the room.

"There isn't much, is there?" The boy scoffed, inspecting the almost empty shelves.

Ruffnut slid her backpack off her back and let it drop to the floor. She then fished out a black sack. "Don't care. Let's just take whatever we can and get the hell out of here."

"Sheesh." Her companion muttered under his breath. "Let's hope the others found something else than canned beans." He said, whilst holding up several cans of it to the light.

Rapunzel stood helplessly by the doorway. Half of her wanted to open the door and run but the other half knew she'd be dead even before she got out of the hallway. So she just stood there and watch them take whatever was left of the shelter's supplies. She watched them as she had watched her city burn and be abused by the raiders. She watched the as she had watched the little children be rid of their childhood and happiness. Because she was nothing more than a useless girl. And it made her burn with hatred. Hatred for the raiders. But more for herself.

Useless.

Helpless.

Weak.

"S-stop" Her lips moved all on their own, stuttering out incoherent words.

Her captors turned towards her in confusion. "What?" Asked the boy.

Rapunzel stood straighter, her hands curled into fists. "I said." She took one step towards them. "Stop. Please stop taking more of our supplies….please." She didn't know what she was saying before she realized it.

Ruffnut stood up, with a surprised look on her face. She dropped the bag with a loud crash. Rapunzel flinched. The raider took several steps and closed the gap between them. Then she pulled out a handgun from behind her back and pointed it to Rapunzel's head, pushing the girl against the wall. The latter gasped from shock and pain.

"Fine. I'll stop." The raider gritted through her teeth, still pointing the gun at Rapunzel. Her mouth curved up into a twisted grin that made Rapunzel even more scared for her life. "But I can't guarantee that I can stop this bullet from going through your fuckin' head."

Beads of sweat trailed down her cheeks and she could feel her heart collapse under her chest. Her eyes darted across the dark room as if searching for a way to escape. But the cold metal pressed against her temple stopped her from being to able to move from her spot. Ruffnut had a glint of triumph in her eyes and scoffed. Surprisingly she removed the gun and placed it back on its strap behind her. Rapunzel unknowingly let out a breath of relief.

"I knew it." She smirked at Rapunzel. "You're all just a bunch of pussies."

Ruffnut gave her one last once-over before clicking her tongue in disappointment. Rapunzel realized that her hands were still balled into fists and when she uncurled them, they were wet with sweat. _Useless._ Everything was a haze to her. Ruffnut's laugh and snide remarks were muffled in her head. It was like being drowned; the water seeping into your ears, your vision blurring. _Helpless._ She couldn't breathe. She wheezed and forced her lungs for air but there was none. The world was spinning and she was drowning in it. _Weak_.

"S-stop."

She took a step. It hurt. Then another. Her knees trembled. And then another.

It was clearer this time. "Stop."

"What the fuck's your problem?" The boy stood up, raising his gun. The light from it blinded her.

Ruffnut stood in front of her, with an almost alarmed look. Cans of food crashed and rolled onto the floor which made Rapunzel jump back. "Back the fuck off."

But she stayed rooted in place with an almost indignant feeling inside her. She forced herself to look up at Ruffnut, the tears that were once there have now gone dry. The other girl didn't seem amused and let out an annoyed groan. The last thing that Rapunzel heard was the click of a gun.


	5. IV

_**A.N. this one's a bit longer.**_

_**please excuse the time lapses between hic and punzie's povs. I hope they don't confuse you**_

* * *

"Shit." Astrid cursed beside him, holding her gun up to her chest. "Patrollers. 4 o'clock. 3 of them." She crouched low among the rubble of a destroyed building.

Hiccup silently loaded his handgun but hoped that he wouldn't have to use it. They were assigned to scout at the far west of the island, surrounded by abandoned buildings that were destroyed from the great rebellion almost a decade ago. It was completely deserted that even animals didn't venture around. The air smelled of cement and smoke. Pieces of the war lingered in the rubble that lay around. It made Hiccup feel sick that he could barely sit still.

They've been there for several minutes now, waiting for the patrolling guards to clear out. Gobber's company relied on their signal to enter the city from that side while most of the Coronian soldiers were busy defending their main gates from the chief's forces. Even though they weren't really expected to fight, they had the most important job. The chief's surge was just a distraction. It was a sneak attack; a stab from behind the enemy.

The guards' footsteps seemed like they were several meters away. Hiccup gripped his gun tight and saw Astrid do the same. They made sure they had the silencers on lest they shoot and get caught by nearby guards. He forced his breath to slow down and focused on the footsteps. 10 meters. He guessed.

"I'll go from the back and give you the signal." The blonde adjusted her position and crouch-ran across the rubble towards the building where the guards were. Hiccup nodded to her once she took position there.

6 meters. He saw them through the gap. They were dressed in white uniforms and each was holding a rifle in their arms. The crest of Corona was embossed on their chest; it was a sun extending its curled rays outwards. Hiccup glanced at each of the three.

5 feet 8 inches. Newly maintained crew cut. Tan. Slight beard growing on his chin. Small slanted eyes.

Hiccup got up to one knee.

6 feet 3 inches. Hair has grown a bit longer than the others. Age ranging from 20 to 30. No obvious facial hair. Mole under his right eye.

He saw Astrid silently load her gun.

5 feet 10 inches. Wrinkled forehead. Possibly middle-aged. Shaking hands show possible physical and mental stress.

They walked passed to where his comrade was hiding. They were near now. Hiccup felt his throat run dry though his whole body was sweating. He had to act fast; strike when they weren't looking and finish it off before they reach their reaction time. He knew he was good at this. He knew he could do this as easy as a normal person would be able to climb a tree or ride their bicycle. This was the most normal thing for him and there was nothing wrong with it. He was trained for this. He was trained to kill.

Hiccup glanced at Astrid. She looked back at him and nodded.

Without even a moment's hesitation, Hiccup stood and with four quick strides he was in front of the guards. The world blurred as the blood rushed to his head. It flooded the veins and flowed across his limbs, numbing the touch. He felt cold. But he also felt as if he wasn't inside his body; like he was watching himself 5 feet above. He watched himself raise his hand and aim at the guard's chest. He watched as the loaded gun hungrily stared at its next victim. His cold finger embraced the trigger…

A red flower painted itself on the guard's crisp white uniform. The guard dropped to his knees and fell face down onto the dirt. Hiccup didn't bother to watch the life burn out from his eyes before another bullet flew and buried itself into another guard. Astrid came up behind the last one and shot him a few feet away. The ground stained a deep red as the dirt embraced the bodies that lay upon it. Hiccup stared at their backs, the taste of bile lingering behind his throat. He wasn't scared of killing. He wasn't scared of death. For the most of his life he grew up with fear creeping behind him that it almost felt comforting. Astrid walked up to him, showing no emotion. He nodded to her and they both walked over to an abandoned building. The walls were crumbling and looked as if they were to collapse at the slightest touch. Moss trailed up on the sides of the building and Hiccup wondered how life could have paved its way into this pile of carefully climbed up the steps until they reached the top. Overlooking from there, Hiccup saw the city light up in fire. Though he couldn't hear anything besides muffled shooting, the screams were embedded in his head.

Astrid dropped to one knee and searched for something in her backpack. She fished out a small plastic handgun. A small firecracker was attached inside. Astrid got up, holding the gun in her hand. She aimed it above her, out into the hole in the roof of the building. Then she fired. A green blaze shot up into the sky and reached up a few more meters until it died out. It was the signal for Gobber's troops to advance. Their second mission starts.

"Let's go." Astrid slid the bag across her back and ran down the stairs first, leaving Hiccup behind.

He gripped his gun.

Hiccup wasn't scared of killing.

But what scared him was the look in his eyes when he killed. It was the look of a killer.

* * *

It hurt as if a thousand knives were pressed against her whole body. The blood seeped into the thin of her clothing and spread out onto her whole torso. Her hands were painted a deep red which were crusted at the fingers. Her side throbbed with every step she took but she pushed her legs to take her further away from her pursuers.

Tears flowed down Rapunzel's cheeks; whether it was from the pain or fear she didn't know. But she knew that she had to get away. She barely escaped with her life when she ran out of the kitchens and she was almost halfway down the hallway when she felt the stinging bite of the bullet bury itself into its side. She was grateful it wasn't her heart. When she opened the huge entrance doors of the shelter, the chaotic night greeted her in a haze of gunshots and smoke. Rapunzel's head spun as she ran across the fields, dodging guards and rebels alike.

She grazed through the flames, her feet bruised and burned.

_Eugene. _Rapunzel's mind screamed. _I have to get to the barracks._

The barracks was roughly a few hundred meters away from where she was and trying to get there without getting caught in the crossfire seemed almost impossible. But there was no safe zone right now. There was nowhere else she could run to. The shelters were probably swarmed with rebels and the headquarters was a kilometre away. _Where is Gothel? Where was she when this is happening?_ Rapunzel dove behind a truck when she heard a couple of footsteps approach. Her heart never stopped racing and she held it as if her rib cage were to explode any moment.

When the coast was clear, Rapunzel started to run again. After a few more strides she could finally see the rooftops of the barracks in the smoky horizon. She could have stopped right there and drop to the ground in tears, breathing sighs of relief but Rapunzel was still in danger. She could see a few white uniforms running around near the barracks and she prayed that the children reached Eugene safely. Rapunzel used her last burst of energy and sprinted towards the barbed gates, screaming at the guards to open.

As Rapunzel got inside, her vision blurred and she felt the oxygen leave her system. She needed to sit.

"Rapunzel." The blonde managed to turn around before her vision blacked out.

* * *

Hiccup fired another round at the group of guards near the outer gates that separated the wastelands from the habited city streets. Their task this time was to raid Corona's supplies till the city runs dry. Weapons. Ammunititon. Food. Water. Gas.

"Armory. You go. I'll lead the rest." Gobber hunched over to where Hiccup and Astrid were and signalled half of the men behind him to follow the alleyway that led to the food and water supplies section of the city.

Astrid nodded curtly and reloaded her AK47 and ran across the empty field. Hiccup followed silently, the footsteps of their comrades stepping in rhythm behind him. They were a few hundred yards away from the inner gate where the actual fighting was. Gunshots echoed and shouts mixed in the night but all these were a blur to Hiccup. Before he knew it they were actually inside the city, seeing the shooting take place between Coronian soldiers and the rebel groups. The air was so obscured that you could barely distinguish one person from the other. But the group pushed on.

"The soldiers' barracks and armoury is this way, from what I remember." Astrid pointed to the far east of the island.

It would be hard to push through several gates and patrolling guards but they had experience. They may be just teenagers with guns but they've been trained like soldiers and exposed to the decaying world. They can't afford to make one mistake because if they say that this is indeed the last raid for a long time then it must be so important. The night helped to conceal them against the enemies and they carefully treaded the grounds swarmed with Coronian soldiers. When they reached the first gate, they only faced a few guards. It was an easy kill, but there was still one more before they could reach the shelters and supplies section. Surely there'd be many guards there. Indeed when they got to the fence, there were at least 60 white uniforms running around. But they were all panicking, he could sense it. It must be because of the chief's bombings. This was the perfect opportunity to slip past them.

"Ruff, Snotlout, you guys go to the shelters and find whatever you can." Hiccup whispered to the two teens behind him. They nodded and sprinted towards the large building.

"Hic, let's move." Astrid nodded to him and the rest of them split into smaller teams. They've been oriented countless times on where to go and what to do and where to flee during emergencies so Hiccup was confident the others would make it safely back to the shore.

He didn't bother watching the others leave before he set off to the direction of the armoury. He was left with more of less 15 people. As far as he could see, there weren't that many guards left around the shelters so it makes it easier for them to reach the barracks.

"Hiccup. Watch Tower. 1 o'clock. I'm counting on you." His companion pointed to a high watchtower northeast of them, nearing the barracks. Two guards were standing on top, holding their guns close to their chest.

Hiccup's pulse quickened but he nodded. "I'll signal when it's clear to go." With that he ran over to where the tower was.

It stood there all 20 feet of concrete and steel. Hiccup looked up and found a ladder to climb up. He felt his pockets for his small knife and gripped it tight in his left hand. He had to rely on stealth now. Slowly his hands held the steel bars and he carefully lifted himself up the first step. Then taking two steps at a time, Hiccup climbed up the watchtower with his unsuspecting targets standing on top. A shaky breath escaped his mouth before he finally reached the last step. Peeking over to where the first guard was, Hiccup adjusted his position. Then he lifted himself onto the platform, quietly sliding his legs on the concrete.

His hand held the knife and he looked to his right. The guard had his back to him. _Perfect. Now just stay there._ Hiccup slowly paced towards the guard and as he lifted his knife, his other arm snaked its way around the chest and within seconds, warm red liquid oozed from his neck, staining the white uniform. He didn't even utter a sound. Hiccup held the body as it slid to the floor and approached the other guard, doing the same thing.

Once the task was done, he waved his arm to where his companions where hiding. Astrid saw the signal and led the others to the armoury. He, on the other hand, stayed there and crouched on the platform. He then slid the sniper rifle off his back and put it down, adjusting the lens and reloading the barrel. Once the vision was clear, Hiccup saw Astrid go around the building of the weaponry, holding a lighter and a few dry sticks she collected. He started to look around, wary of any guards straying near his group. Then after a minute or so he saw a small fire start behind the building. Astrid must have already lit it up. _I hope she brought me back something from there._

The small fire started to grow bigger, the flames licking the concrete. He was satisfied with that so he slid back the sniper onto his back and climbed back down onto the ground. He ran over to the back of the building to meet the others. He found them crouching behind a few large wooden boxes probably storing ammo. Astrid looked at him and signal to stop. Hiccup stopped behind a wall. He saw a few guards running around inside. His breath shortened and he gripped his gun harder. Five guards. They can take them down.

When she gave the signal, Astrid came out from her hiding place and started shooting. Hiccup and the others followed her lead, entering the building.

* * *

The wall collapsed behind her and sparks of orange jumped onto her skin, burning her. Rapunzel yelped at the pain. Eugene left, taking the children with him. He told Rapunzel to follow but the building was crumbling and she lost her way in the fire. The air was covered with gray smoke and she could barely breathe. Her lungs were starting to convulse and she felt that any minute her whole system would collapse.

"Eugene!" Rapunzel screamed again, blindly running through the smoke and flames.

Her chest hurt and the blood managed to seep through her bandages again. _I'm going to die. _She thought to herself. Another pillar crumbled and fell, one of the rubble hitting her. _I'm really going to die._ Rapunzel dropped to the ground and couldn't get back up. Her fingers scraped at the floor, and she forced herself to crawl but to no avail. _I'm going to burn._ Her dry throat forced out a cough. She could feel her tears escape. She was going to die and she couldn't do anything about it.

And just when her world started to fade into black, she felt a pair of arms slide under her body, lifting her from the floor. Her whole body was covered in bruises and wounds and she was burnt but she could only feel those arms wrapped around her. She opened her eyes but her vision was blurring in hues of red and orange. Rapunzel looked up to the person in front of her.

"Eugene." She croaked out before she passed out.

But then she remembered that the Coronian soldier didn't have green eyes.

* * *

_**~rushed the ending sorry**_


End file.
